Clean House
by WolfGirlAtHeart
Summary: A fluffy giftfic for audreyii fic. Jake gets a visit from Bella. AU/No Cullens/pure fluffiness. M for lemonade.


audreyii_fic: Fluff...smut if it's super-fluffy...J/B, please.

Jake POV

My phone vibrating across the nightstand woke me up. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and glanced at the alarm clock. Seven thirty? Who the hell was texting me at seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday? This had better be good. Last night's bonfire had kept me up until one a.m. and I knew that a nap would be out of the question, unless magic fairies had somehow cleaned the entire house while I was sleeping. I grabbed my phone and clicked on the message icon.

_Hey, Jake- sorry it's so early, but Charlie's going fishing today and I wanted to see you. Can I come over and hang out? ;-)_

Oh, yeah, that was the only person in the world who could get away with waking me up so early on a Saturday morning. My sweet Bella, with her long, soft hair and big, brown eyes and perfect pink lips... I shifted to the side, moving my morning wood that was growing exponentially with thoughts of Bella.

_Of course, Bells. Head over whenever you're ready. Can't wait to see you. ;-)_

* * *

Bella was my best friend when we were little, but she moved away with her mom when she was seven and I hadn't seen her for years. When I heard from my dad that she was moving back to live with Charlie, I could barely contain my excitement. I was hoping that she'd remember me and that we'd still be friends, but I wasn't going to be naive. I knew that teenage girls changed a lot when they grew up; my two sisters had proven that fact time and awkward time again.

The day my dad and I delivered the truck to Charlie's house, I couldn't believe that the Bella standing in the driveway was the same little girl who'd made mud pies with me on the beach. This grown-up Bella made my heart jump up in my throat and I felt my dick go hard against the zipper of my jeans. I doubted that she would even want to be my friend, let alone fulfill all the fantasies that were flooding my brain. But she surprised me. She was the same sweet, awkward girl that had helped me draw pictures in the sand and collect pretty rocks. She was different from every other teenage girl I had ever met and I couldn't have been happier. We immediately picked up where we had left off in our friendship, only now we didn't collect rocks and make mud pies. Bella had shown an interest in learning about cars, so she spent a lot of time with me in my makeshift garage, looking over my shoulder and asking questions about what different parts did and how they worked. I was surprised at how quickly she learned, and after about a month hanging out, she was on her back under the Rabbit, helping me rig up the exhaust system.

That was the day I couldn't hide my feelings for her anymore. I looked over at her under the Rabbit, her hands dirty, a smear of grease across her cheek, tongue sticking out a little as she fit the pipes together, and I melted. She was the girl of my dreams; the girl I'd wanted for my own since I'd first thought of girls as something other than just friends. When we'd finished with the pipes and slid out from underneath the car, I went over to the shelf and grabbed a couple of sodas for us. Bella was sitting on the futon I'd thrown down on the floor and I sat down next to her.

"Here, Bells. Sorry it's warm." I was feeling incredibly insecure, and Bella could tell, of course. She knew me so well.

"What's wrong, Jake? You okay?" She popped the top on her soda and took a long drink. My jaw went slack when I realized what I was about to say and that it could, quite possibly, completely fuck up our relationship. I took a deep breath and told myself to man up and just tell her.

"I'm okay, Bells. I just... I need to do something and just see if it's okay, okay?" Gah, way to go Jake, really smooth. But she just nodded her head in agreement and looked at me with those wide, expectant eyes. I set down my soda, put both hands on her cheeks and kissed her. To my complete shock, she didn't freak out or push me away. She kissed me _back_.

"I was hoping you'd make the first move. I'm way too shy for that." She blushed a gentle pink and bit the corner of her bottom lip. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

* * *

Ever since that day in the garage, it'd been so easy to be Bella's boyfriend. Being with her was as easy as breathing. I never questioned how I felt or what to say to her, it just came naturally. She'd even started kissing me first instead of waiting for me to initiate everything. Our relationship had developed so easily because we were already best friends, only now I got to see her naked and hear her whimpering my name against my ear.

I knew my dad had spent the night at the Clearwaters' last night because he and Harry were talking and didn't want to leave when I had to crash. Harry said he'd bring Dad back after lunch today, so Bella and I had the house to ourselves for a few hours.

I didn't want to be in bed still when Bella got to the house, so I hopped up and grabbed my towel to head to the bathroom. Once the water was warm, I stripped off my shorts and stepped into the shower. I closed my eyes and palmed my erection, which was nearly aching with thoughts of Bella's beautiful creamy skin and perky breasts. I thought about it for a second, and decided I should probably take care of this before Bella got here or I'd never be able to focus on anything she said to me until I could get her clothes off. I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers around myself, gently tugging as the water rushed against my body. I imagined Bella's soft mouth, her delicate hands wrapped around me, the sweet, wet tightness between her long legs and came quickly. I washed up, using a little conditioner to get the knots out of my long hair, and shut off the water. While I dried off, I peeked at my phone, which was flashing with a new text message.

_B there in 5_

Even though I had just taken care of myself, I could feel the tingle of excitement as I checked the message. Bella made me feel like what I imagined good drugs would feel like - there was no high better than true love.

I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but I didn't bother with shoes. I couldn't go out anywhere because I still had to clean up the house, even though Bella was going to be here.

It was raining furiously outside, of course, and even though Bella had a coat on, she was soaked to the bone when she got to the door.

"Bells! Here, let's get you dried off." I kissed her gently, but she was shivering.

"Th-the heat's brrr-oken in the trrr-uck again, Jake."

"Take this stuff off! You need to get warm, now. Come on." I helped her strip off her wet clothes, tossed them on the floor by the door, and pulled her to the bathroom in just her underwear and bra. I turned the water on again and it was still hot from my shower.

"Get in there! You need to get warm, Bells." I gently pushed her butt towards the shower and she stepped in, still wearing her underwear and bra.

"J-j-jake, aren't y-y-you com-m-ming in?" Her teeth were chattering so loudly, I thought she might chip a tooth. I stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower with her.

I wrapped myself around her, letting the hot water run against her back to warm her up. She looked up at me and smiled, and I could tell she was feeling better right away.

"I didn't expect you to be naked in the first ten seconds you came over, but I can't say I don't like it, Bells." I kissed her forehead and she giggled against my chest.

Her hands were roaming across my back, nails gently raising goosebumps in their path. She slid her left hand around to my hip and traced the dip of my muscles there. Cautiously, she dipped her hand between us and wrapped her hand around my hard-again cock. I sucked in a breath through my teeth while she slowly dragged her hand up and down my length.

"I can tell, Jake. We really shouldn't waste this - it's just too beautiful." Bella blushed from her face all the way down her chest and I couldn't hold in the groan that escaped my lips. I leaned down and kissed her gently, reached back and shut off the water. I pulled back the curtain and grabbed two towels, handing one to Bella.

Once we were dry, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my bedroom and locked the door. When I turned back around, Bella was laying on my bed, face down, smiling widely at me.

"Your pillow smells like you. I love it." She mumbled as she buried her face into my pillow, her damp hair falling across her cheek. I grabbed my brush from the dresser and climbed over her, letting my towel fall onto the floor. Before she could protest, I ran the brush gently through her thick hair and split it into three equal sections. I wound her hair into a beautiful braid, securing the ends with a ponytail holder I had wrapped around the brush handle. Bella pulled the braid in front of her face and gasped a little.

"Jake, this is beautiful! How did you get so good with your hands?" She smirked and giggled a little before she rolled over, exposing her naked breasts and soft mound to me. She sat up and took the brush from my hands. Delicately, she brushed through my own thick locks, twisting them into a braid comparable to hers. She tied the ends together with the other ponytail holder on the brush handle and set the brush down on the nightstand.

She smiled a satisfied smile and said, "There, now we match."

"A perfect match." I spoke the words to the curve of her jaw while I reached around her back and gently pushed her down on the bed. I let my fingertips dance down her chest and across her stomach, watching the gentle rise and fall of her breasts with each breath she took. Bella looked up into my eyes with parted lips and whispered, "I love you, Jacob."

No matter how many times she had spoken those words, they still rocked me to my core. Her honest professions of adoration melted me.

"I love you, Bella." As I spoke the words, I let my hand wander down to her soft, wet folds, gently massaging against the sensitive skin there. Her breathing sped up and I dipped my middle finger inside her, slowly slipping in and out and pressing up gently while I kissed down her breasts. The further down I got, the deeper Bella's breaths became. When I kissed her soft curls, she moaned my name loudly. I wrapped my lips around her clit, sucking and licking while dragging my finger in and out of her hot wetness. Her moans grew louder and her hands grabbed for my head, one hand finding my ear, the other my braid. She tugged gently as she writhed and bucked against my mouth and hand, and I added another finger. Once she started to beg for me, I knew it was my turn. I pulled my hand back and sucked on my fingers before positioning myself on top of Bella. He legs were spread wide, ready for me to enter her.

"Please, Jake, I love you." She moaned and pulled me toward her with the heels of her feet. I pushed my erection against her. She was still so tight and it took all I had not to lose myself inside her right away, but I stilled myself inside until I gained a little more control. I moved slowly at first, until Bella was begging me to go faster while she clawed at my back and kissed and licked my chest. When I picked up speed, it was nearly impossible to hold on. I felt the spasm of Bella's inner walls around me and I knew I could come with her.

I collapsed next to Bella, sleepy and thoroughly satisfied. She curled up against my side and ran her hand over my stomach, tracing little patterns on my abs. It tickled, but I didn't want to tell her to stop.

"So what do you have to do today, Jake?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Well, it's actually my day to clean the house, even though I'd rather do, oh, anything else." I admitted and kissed the top of her head.

"I can help you. It'll go a lot faster if I help."

"I can't ask you to help me clean my house, that's ridiculous."

"You didn't ask, I offered to help. It's different." She poked me in the side with her finger.

"I guess you're right." I conceded her point. If she offered, why not?

"Of course I'm right." She smirked a little and kissed my chest.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jacob. Now let's go clean your house."


End file.
